warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Blackclaw09
Archive Looks like it's Archive time for u as it is 4 me haha! Question, do u have an e-mail, if so, try clicking on send me a new password for Blackclaw98 or try your parents (that is if they don't mind)--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) No Prob No problem. I accidentally got rid of the Moonrise section though, so I rewrote it quickly, but if you can describe it better then feel free to change it. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 01:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) sig ya sure. Give me a minuet or two and I'll do my best.--*Minnowclaw* 16:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Here's the coding: Hallow's Eve09 Is this what you wanted? Hallow's Eve09 If so, you were typing orange in the wrong place.--*Minnowclaw* 16:24, November 1, 2009 (UTC) The part your leaving out is right after*Minnowclaw* 16:27, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sig Test --Rainwhisker09 16:53, November 1, 2009 (UTC) WarriorsCharacters wiki I'd love to join the improvement art, but I have no clue who any of the characters on the website are. Is there a place on the wiki where I can find a list of articles? I'm getting ready to post a join request (or put my name under the joining section), and I've found a couple of characters (I think), but a guide or something would be really helpful. And also, do the characters need to be from warriors fanfiction wiki? Sorry, but I have no clue how the website works, but I would love to join, so can you explain for me? --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat21']][[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Enter at risk']] 17:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Citations Lol, feel free to bother me as much as you want, as long as it isn't random spam. To make a ref, type: Revealed in ''Bookname, page ## and if it's a page with no other references yet, make sure at the bottom you add: References & Citations : and that should do it. Sometimes it glitches for unknown reasons, but it eventually straightens itself out. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re: I would prefer you didn't, but I wasn't referring to Sparrow's wiki, more to the fact that this user runs around asking people to join her Clan, giving them news of her Clan, and other roleplay dot dot dot. As long as you make sure it's not the ''only thing you're doing here, I'm fine with you mentioning Sparrow's wiki. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'''-san']] 22:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) project books Hi Blackclaw09! This is Minnowclaw. A while ago you signed up to be on project books, but when you did, it was dormant. I just wanted to say that we're back in business! Our leader is Bramble with our deputy Insaneular. So far we only have 4 people on the project so if you want to come back, please tell us on the project talk page.--*Minnowclaw* 01:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hello? hi blackclaw. Did you post a charart of screech on my user page? I don't mind, i just wanted to know if it was you.Thx--Knightwhosaysni 18:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hi. Sorry if you thought I was accusing you. I'm a little new, and learning bit by bit.lol--Knightwhosaysni 01:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Wassup? I have heard a ton about you and you seem like a very good person, wanna be my bud? I have been doing these things where I ask them if they wanna be friends then I hang out with them on Warrior wiki then I leave messages and all sort of stuff and I really enjoy it. Also Grayravenpaw and Nightfall101 are also my buds so we could all hang. How about it? --Arastar 18:02, November 8, 2009 (UTC) 00 Weird smiley I made. o U Huh? Huh? I got this from Youtube. Then they are incorrect. I'll delete it. Thanks for checking it. [[User:Icestorm123|'Icestorm']][[Icestorm123|'How's the prey running?''']]] 18:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks dude! Thanks for that! I love more and more buds to hang with bye! --Arastar 19:32, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hello there! Hi there! I'm Tawnypeltlover, and I was wondering if we could be friends! Just message me on my talk page to tell me your answer. It was a nice time meeting you!!!--Tawnypeltlover 20:56, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sure! Sure! I would like you to make Tawnystar with a white belly, but the rest is the same, okay? Thanks!--Tawnypeltlover 01:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey bud might like doin a flavor?(favor) Can you make a charcat for me? Her name is Snowstar, and she is all white with black paws her top half of her head right in the middle of the eyes is black and her hole tail is black, she has really dark blue eyes but not indigo and she has a black belly and chest, so can you make it bud? --Arastar (talk) 02:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Make her look like a leader please! Make her look in leader version with a white belly and everything else, okay? Thanks!--Tawnypeltlover 02:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ok! Okay! Thanks, bud!--Tawnypeltlover 02:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh my gosh! Watch this video! It's hilarious!!!!!LOL!!! thumb|300px|right--Tawnypeltlover 02:18, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Hello?!?!? Hey! You there? Are you going to make my Tawnystar picture?!?!?!--Tawnypeltlover 03:35, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Okay! Glad your on!--Tawnypeltlover 18:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Okay. Thanks! --Tawnypeltlover 14:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC)